User talk:Kira4real
Adoption Request Hi. Your contributions look good, but you have only edited for a couple of days in the last few months. Please continue editing over the next week and we will check back with you again. Also, there appear to be who have been active in the last few weeks; please make sure to contact any of them that are around and make sure they agree with you adopting the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request I just made an adoption request and then noticed yours.I'm a huge fan of DN and I want to help maintain this wiki. If yours gets accepted later on I 'd like to assist you. Adoption Hi! I saw both yours and the other the other user's request to adopt this Wiki. However, he has more edits on the Wiki and he has been more active. So technically, he has a better chance of becoming Crat. However, i still support you in your decision, if you were to make... say 100 edits by June the 1st. :D See you. --Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) OK i will try and make 100 edits, I will try and talk to others as well Kira4real 06:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It's too late. This wiki's already been adopted. -KidVegeta I feel gutted, Arceus The God of Pokemon said I had till "June the 1st"... oh well :( Kira4real 06:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Adopt Oh, I'm sorry, but as the Wiki has been adopted by Dremler, you'll have to ask him for promotion to Admin/'Crat. Unfortunately, I'm just an Admin. and I cannot promote you. Just ask Dremler for promotion requests. Also, if Dremler is inactive for 2 months, you can adopt it. (Though I have a better chance as I'm Admin. :D) Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Promotion All right you have a sizeable no of edits.I'll be watching you. ;) Drop in on the IRC we can talk if you want to. Dremler 03:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks :D and please just remind me what the IRC is again? Kira4real 16:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Ending Source? I've searched all over the place and I can't find anything on it. The only lead I have is from TinEye, linking to a deleted 2chan thread. Do you have the rest of the pages? Vincent.auditore 23:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC)V.Auditore Are you wanting all the manga pages for the Alternative ending? On the bottom of the Alternative ending page you will see a video that will display all the pages in the right order. I don't have all the pages stored myself, I could find them somewhere however. Why do you want them? - Kira4real 02:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm Marlene. I'm trying to get to know some people on the wiki, so I guess I'll start by telling you a bit about myself. My favorite manga/anime are Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Naruto, and Pet Shop of Horrors. I just recently started watching Code Geass and Soul Eater, and I'm reading Rurouni Kenshin. I'm also watching Elfen Lied, but I don't think I'll get very far on that one (the story is good, but it's got a lot of gore and blood). I love Hayao Miyazaki's films, and my favorite is Howl's Moving Castle. I'm a huge music lover, especially of Nobuo Uematsu's ("Advent: One-Winged Angel" is one of my favorite songs). I also like the Transiberian Orchestra. I'm not very picky when it comes to music, and I'll pretty much listen to anything. I love to learn new things and I spend a lot of time watching the Discovery Channel. My favorite TV shows are NCIS, CSI, House, and American Pickers. Some of my favorite books are The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, House of the Scorpion, ''and anything by Edgar Allen Poe. I really like adventure novels and gothic literature. I have a lot of hobbies; coin collecting, sewing, photography, drawing & painting, and editing the wiki are the most prevailent right now. I'm also learning Japanese, but it's a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. So far I can only speak basic sentences. Anyway, it's nice to meet you. :) MarleneZ. 21:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) nice to meet you too, you are good worker thanks for your hard work. Do you have facebook at all? Send me a link if you do and I'll add you and we can talk better on there than here. I'll delete the link you post after I add you don't worry :) - Kira4real 03:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I enjoy editing. :) I do have facebook, but I don't feel comfortable telling it to people online. I use it for a lot of personal stuff, mostly to connect with my family. I don't mind giving you my e-mail adress though. :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you co-worker :) - Kira4real 07:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, my name is LPK, i just joined today.. Its a great wiki.. I saw that there are pages without any information or they are just unecessary.. I marked them as 'candidates for deletion'.. Can you check them please? Also there are some photos that I think this wiki doesnt need at all.. Thanks.. LPK Yes I will remove unneeded pages thank you for you help :) However just be sure those pages without information are not for the manga chapters - Kira4real 07:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I havent heard anything about that. I'll look into it and see if I can find anything, but for now I don't think it's a good idea to have a page about it-- that would likely just start more rumors. MarleneZ.Talk 17:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat and Meeting Hello :) I seem to be having problems with the DNwiki chat. Does it work okay for you? Also, I'm planning an admin meeting to discuss some things. What time zone are you in and what would be a good time for you? MarleneZ.Talk 05:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the British timezone. Emm my maths is bad >.< What time do you think the meeting would be for me? - Kira4real 05:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure... I was kind of hoping someone else would know. I'll look it up and try to figure it out. MarleneZ.Talk 05:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) The time I am making this comment is at 5.26am in the morning. - Kira4real 05:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the Mountain Time and you're six hours ahead of me (I'm making this at 11:42 PM). Mikazuki is on Eastern Standard Time, so for her it is 9:42 PM...I think. MarleneZ.Talk 05:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Eastern Standard Time is the farthest ahead. I'm two hours ahead of Mt. Time. It's 8:51am for me right now. Mikazuki 13:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Dremler and Arceus are both in India. I'm not sure where Mogturmen and Dreamanderson are at. I'm trying to pick a time that isn't too early or too late for anyone. Would Saturday, February 11, at 11:00 PM EST be okay for you guys? I think that's technically Sunday, February 12, at 5:00 AM for Kira4real. I'm not sure what that is for Mikazuki, I'm a bit confused. And does anyone know what time it would be in India? MarleneZ.Talk 20:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm two hours ahead of you, MarleneZ. And if it's EST then it would be 11 for me, since I am EST.Mikazuki 01:56, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Saturday is alright for me but I would kind of prefer it if my time would be anywhere between 10pm-3am in my time area for the meeting. Last time I signed I just couldn't sleep and was up all night till 6am, that's why i was on at round 5am. - Kira4real 02:46, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, how is Saturday, February 11, at 9:00 PM Mountain Time? MarleneZ.Talk 22:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes I will agree to that. And how exactly will we communicate again? Are we using DNwiki chat? - Kira4real 00:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Dremler has a chat set up on another site. There's a link to it on the main page on the wiki. I've checked it out and it works pretty well. MarleneZ.Talk 00:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good I should be able to do that. Mikazuki 21:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really good at using that chat but anyway as of now I am using it and I am called Kira4eal on it Kira4real 00:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Pictures hey on the yonegoro nusumi page where did you find the picture and how did u get it on here cause im trying to add a picture to that page thanks but the damn bloody first step epically failed and the second step im like where the fucking shit is the browse button sorry for language but tell me where the browse button is on step 2Juliette69 16:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) watch the anime in full view and then simply take a screen shot of it - Kira4real 00:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat now, and I'll probably be here for the next two hours. MarleneZ.Talk 02:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I'm not sure how it works, but I'll check it out and see what I can do. MarleneZ.Talk 06:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I figured it out. You have to give it your email adress, and it will send you a code that must be typed in. Then it will let you have an account. MarleneZ.Talk 06:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I know that but where do i type the code into? And do you know why the chat has changed? I prefered the old one. And I need to talk to you again on chat at some point Kira4real 01:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm free to talk right now, actually. I'll get on the chat and see if I can explain what to do on your talk page, since I don't quite remember the steps. MarleneZ.Talk 02:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Allright, try getting on the chat. It should ask for the code. If not, it will ask you for a password, and the password is whatever you picked earlier. Then you're in the chat; read the email for the other, longer, code and type it into the chat bar. That should be all. MarleneZ.Talk 02:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm here now, so we can talk. :) MarleneZ.Talk 00:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Chapters Hi! I just figured I'd let you know, since you're the most active in this area, that I recently made a new template. We now have template for episodes and chapters. Mikazuki 23:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah Thank you I will check it out :) Anything partiular I need to do to locate the template? Kira4real 23:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The previous and next things are part of the code, which is displayed on the template's page. Just copy it down and fill in the info. For "previous" and "next", just link to a page for the previous/next chapter/episode. {C} Just click on the links I put above, and you should get it. {C}Mikazuki 03:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I tried putting in code like Chapter|previous=use and Chapter|next=lies along with the two brackets each in on one template but I still can't get it to work. Look at that coding, please tell me what i'm not doing right :S Kira4real 05:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Rules Hello, I've started a rule page for the wiki. I feel like it needs a lot of work, any ideas? MarleneZ.Talk 08:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Wow you have done a brilliant job with that Marlene I am impressed. I should buy you a cake ;) I think the page is good the way it is, but I think you can improve it by writing a short single sentence rule for each paragraph just to make them more referable, and then have the big paragraphs below to explain the rule in more detail. And also is there a way we could have the written paragraphs surrounded by a back line box area? I think that will make them stand out a bit more and be a bit more readable. Being dyslexic I know that using styles like that won’t put people off reading. Also drop me a message when you’re active on the wiki again so we can talk on chat again - Kira4real 21:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Sorry I've been gone lately, I got pretty sick. I'll be available in about 2 to 3 hours so we can chat. :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat right now, just go on as soon as you can :) - Kira4real 21:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Film Template I don't think there are any templates for films; I'll get to making one. Linking them to each other, like we do with episodes and chapters, however, might not be a good idea. Death Note and Death Note: The Last Name would be the only ones you could link to one another. No others have sequels, or come in two parts. Death Note: Relight, on the other hand, isn't a movie at all; it's a special. It would be considered a two part episode, and both parts would use the regular, episode templates. Mikazuki 22:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Well I feel it is relevant to link Death Note and Death Note: The Last Name and L: change the world together because they are the Japanese live action film series. Plus it’s good for user navigation too. And as for the relight films they are over 90 mins long and they are OVAs. OVAs are actually sometimes classed as films so I think in this case it’s appropriate to link them :) - Kira4real 03:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) DXM3557 16:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) That’s good and what is the other one Rem kills? And would you care to start a page for Ginzo Kaneboshi? - Kira4real 04:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) She killed L and Watari. Of course I do and I've done. - DXM3557 16:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Block: Hello, sorry to bother but while i was checking the wiki some anon was vandalizing it, please block him. His IP is 174. 112.201.214 , if you have any doubts check his/her contributions, i reverted them. You may check my contributions too, if you don't trust me. Keep the good work on the wiki. Anon: 02:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for undoing his offensive edits, he has now been blocked and I will not be able harm the wiki anymore. Care to state who you are? :) - Kira4real 04:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, i was just looking for some minor info so, i wasn't logged. I'm a rollback in another wiki so i could NOT let him mess with this place, there wasn't anyone except for two guys in the chat but they never noticed anything. 04:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! it's the guy from above again, just wanted to inform you that i fixed the Ryuk artice and added the Delete template to a spam page. Do you mind if a join the Wiki? i'm not going to be editing too much, i've only watched 4 episodes so far but i can keep an eye for troll or vandals. If you need references check the link above. 18:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Anyone is free to join the Death Note wiki. Make yourself an account on this wiki by signing up, then make some very nice edits :) - Kira4real 23:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I see you already have a wikia account called "The_Maverick013", you can use that account for the death note wiki as well. You only need to sign in. - Kira4real 00:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm here already ^_^ , just wanted to ask a few questions: *Is there something i should read before start editing? *Talk Bubbles are allowed? *Who else shall i contact if i need something? Well, that's all, thanks for reading :) --~The Maverick 013'' 00:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Please read our Death Note Wiki Guide because it contains all of our rules. And marlenez is the other admin on the wiki - Kira4real 04:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info, i've already readed it. And, about the Talk Bubble, can i make one? ~''The Maverick 013'' 07:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! i have just joined your wiki and wanted to thank you for making it in the first place! I really want to help the wiki out because i belive it could become something HUGE! please Ask me if I can do anything! Thank you! -TheLonelyMockingJay chat I'll be available tomorrow on chat. I'll check often to see if you're here. :) MarleneZ.Talk 06:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat now, I'm here :) - Kira4real 23:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I back on admin chat now, sorry my computer signed me out last time as soon as you arrived - Kira4real 01:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what's wrong, but I can't get on the chat. MarleneZ.Talk 03:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) No worries, we'll try and get back on it tomorrow. We need to discuss more about the catogories, see you then :) - Kira4real 03:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I am on Admin Chat now, we need to discuss the Categories again - Kira4real 23:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) No No, I'm not doing edits for this. I just want to make the Wiki as complete as possible. Actually, I do not know what are the medals. Sorry if I did something wrong. DXM3557 Every time you complete a task for a badge it displays on your screen, and with the amount you currently have there’s no way you could not know about them. You are disobeying the wiki administration and continuously making pointless edits along with adding irrelevant categories like “Glassess Characters”, “Gender: Male” and the “Anime images” category to character pages. MarleneZ had already warned you about that as well - Kira4real 23:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) dxm 23:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Grateful Kira, thank you for having me released. Thank SAME! I will not make the same mistake more. Thank you! DXM3557 May 9, 20:50, 2012 (UTC) Good Good, just don't add the irrelevant categories to the pages. We need will have a major clean up of them soon :) - Kira4real 00:56, May 10, 2012 (UTC) dxm 18:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I created Kira, I created the pages Koreyoshi Kitamura and Kanichi Takimura. Hopefully they are good. DXM3557 15:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah good work, I am happy you know alot of obscure characters ;) Keep up the good work - Kira4real 22:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) dxm 21:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Relevants I'm sorry, is that I do not know what are the relevant and irrelevant. What would be relevant? DXM3557 18:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) On the community messages I said only add Categories: Actor, Anime, Administration of this site, Books, Candidates for deletion, Fanon, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Help, Japanese Task Force, Kira, Locations, Mafia, Manga chapters, Movies, NPA's Members, Need of cleanup, OVA'S, Objects, Policy, Real-world articles, SPK's Members, Shinigami, Toughed Death Note, Video Games, Wammy's House, Yotsuba's Members. Thank you :) - Kira4real 21:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hello, I'm here and can chat at any time. :) MarleneZ.Talk 23:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) For some reason my achievements will not show up on my page, do you know what is wrong? I See Maybe you could make a category called “main characters” that might be ok, so people can determine which humans are main and minor. I am not sure why you can’t get on chat, it look fine. Try signing out and back in again. Let me know how that goes - Kira4real 01:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I have actually noticed that the wiki has had some technical difficulties tonight. Just give the Wikia staff some time and the chat should recover for you - Kira4real 01:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Kimiko Kujo About Kimiko Kujo's article: I'm so sorry. I was only trying to cite a source as proof of her being the primary antagonist of the movie "L: Change The World" but for some reason my computer started going weird and i think I accidentally deleted much of the general content. When I checked it out, it said that there was an error in the tag or something like that. I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to make any deletions. I just wanted to cite a source is all. Sapphirewhirlwind 16:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sapphirewhirlwind Don't worry about it. It seems a user already rolled back your edit to the way the page was before you altered it. Everything is fine :) - Kira4real 00:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Question Yes it does indeed look like he is copying and pasting the exact same content. We do not want pointless edits happening on this wiki because it’s irrelevant work, and still gains achievements. I will send him a warning, thanks for spotting this user’s edits - Kira4real 23:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC) dxm 00:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi Kira, I've had this question for MarleneZ but she has not yet responded and would like to see if you know. What is the name of the Mafia's black man and what's your alias? Thanks for your attencion =)) DXM3557 21:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Have you got a picture of him? - Kira4real 04:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have! Is the guy on the left! You know the name and the alias of it? Thank you! Which episode is that scene from again? I'm trying to remember :s - Kira4real 06:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) It's episode 27, Abduction - DXM3557 13:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yet Another Question Hmm I think you best ask MarleneZ about that, I seem to recall her using that blog a lot. She may think it has a use :) - Kira4real 06:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) The blog is a question about L's computer and the timer hooked to it. :) MarleneZ.Talk 07:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) We have a nuisance in the chatroom. He keeps arguing with me with stuff I could care less about and spamming and using capslock constantly. Now he's saying he's going to report me to you. Because I apparently said I was going to kick him for no reason and I didnt even say that. I just wanted to let you know this and he is insulting me as well. He's been trouble for some time. Annoying a few users. But I'm fed up with it and he thinks he can tell me what I can talk about in the chat with other users. Just wanted to inform you and ask you if I should ban him or not? Thank You~ --Oldworldblues42 23:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I have taken care of the argument. No need to worry about it.Oldworldblues42 00:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I was not active at the time, I am glad you managed to sort the problem out. Still if it happens again report it to me - Kira4real 15:41, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I'm really sorry I haven't been here. I'm having some family issues that needed to be sorted out. I'll be here more often for sure now. I've been working on a category tree in Paint, and it's pretty good. Once I finish it and re-do it to look better, I'll upload it to the wiki. Also, we have a bot. :D MarleneZ.Talk 18:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) OK i will look forward to that paint image you have made :D and let me know if we need to have another admin chat soon - Kira4real 22:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) is there anything that needs doing Hey are there any articles that need to be categorized? --Anubis7 Please see the Article stubs page and that will show you all the pages on the wiki that need more information added to them. Also nothing needs to be categorized by you, that is only for admins to do right now. Thank you for asking :) - Kira4real 22:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the warm welcome... BTW, how do you make signatures? Do you create them on your profile or do you manually write it? FriendlyThing 05:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Hi to you all Go into your 'Preferences' then go to your 'Signature' options and then check the little tick box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Always willing to help :) - Kira4real 14:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Please Okay, I will stop sending multiple pictures but do not understand what to delete them. I spent several hours sending pictures to my computer and then send them to the wiki, so please do not delete the pictures I sent. Images Super rare and hard I tried on the internet. Please, I beg! DXM3557 15:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I won't delete them don't worry, it's just you were adding far too many than needed. Just focus on editing articles :) - Kira4real 00:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, but my computer is sick :( I'm back! :) Sorry, my computer got a nasty virus. I'm actually borrowing a friends old computer right now. Everytime I get on the internet on my computer, it closes itself off and a bunch of pop-up's cover my screen. My uncle is working on it right now, so I should get it back sometime today, hopefully. I'm here for the rest of the day, so we can all talk in chat. :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok talk soon. Virus' are nasty, get a Mac, there are not many virus' for them :D - Kira4real 00:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacking Good work, I'll send him a warning as well - Kira4real 01:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Images Does this image (http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/File:398645_340645079283246_1548755052_n.jpg) need to be here? There are more, too, like . Thank you. Chat is addicting! (talk) 19:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you freindlything, nice joke you found me. But I had to remove your massive picture from my talk page cause it was too big :D - Kira4real (talk) 21:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I had no idea how it became that big. XD Chat is addicting! (talk) 23:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The Category Tree MarleneZ.Talk 03:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Well Done Marlene, I'm really impressed at that :D Do you think maybe we should add a 4th catagory to the Human Catorgory, like something along the lines of "human with no speciality"? Also do you think I should start deleting the categories that are not featured in the flow chart? Once again that's some real good work Marlene Well Done! - Kira4real (talk) 06:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Templates I just wanted to let you know that if you have any ideas for colors for the Novel, Object and Film templates (which are currently all white), please feel free to give me some suggestions. I'm not sure if what color I should make them. I'd also like to ask you if it's okay if I lock the template pages, just in case, because not everyone knows how to use them. I've asked MarleneZ. these two things as well. That's it for now, Mikazuki (talk) 15:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes I think It will be appropriate to lock the templates so go on and do that. Also I don't think it is relevant to have the templetes with different colors but for some reason I fancy saying blue or red :D - Kira4real (talk) 06:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) More Images Those are images which don't belong, AT ALL. Thanks in advance. Chat is addicting! (talk) 16:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) User Images Yes I am sure we do have one for User images, think it's the fan images catagory - Kira4real (talk) 05:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Deceased Humans category Sorry but I think that the Deceased Humans category should be there because I think it would be useful if people could see which human characters are dead and which are alive. Besides I'm one step away from accomplishing a badge so it wouldn't be fair if I had to start all over again :'( --Anubis7 (going to change username to NearGenius) I'm sorry but a category to show humans that have died is not needed because all we need to do is state if they died or not in the templates area on the character pages. Also me and the other admins have agreed that not another category shall be made, MarleneZ even said in the community messages that normal users like you are not meant to deal with categories either - Kira4real (talk) 01:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks a lot for the welcome Kira4real, I joined this wikia a few years ago, and it was horrible... such low professionalism that this wikia seemed more like a fanpage than a wikia... so, when I tried to change something, taking out all the non-canon and fanmade info, I was deemed as making vandalism and I was banned by the admin in turn... so I just gave up on this wikia until some true admins finally show up to set things right. So, I'm really glad to see that this wikia finally became the wikia that Death Note deserves, I will try my best to help in the improvement of the wikia! Kentaru Z (talk) 03:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I guess I got carried away with the images because I was really hoping for the Lucky Edit badge so I apologize even with the Deceased Humans category I got to make categories on other wikis so I got carried away with that also. I made a Wammy House Image Gallery on the Wammy's House page so people can add to that too. ^__^ I'll work on the Article Stubs as best as I can!! --Anubis7 (NearGenius) Good, Article Stubs is a real good choice to focus on. Also Anubis7 you must not make pointless edits just to get badges. That is an unfair way of getting badges, as long as your edits are intelligent us Admins will be happy - Kira4real (talk) 23:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your understanding. I have put quotes on the Soichiro Yagami and Rem pages. Are there any articles that need to be categorized? --Anubis7 (NearGenius) Same Problem As Us Yeah I guess we better. Would you like to do it? You can get yourself some admin complaint experiance ;) - Kira4real (talk) 20:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC)